Arthur Pendragon (Prototype)
This article is for 5 , . For 5 female version, see Artoria Pendragon. Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= - Dazzling Journey EX= }} |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 20%. |img2 = Riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = B |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank EX= |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = NP Damage + |c1 = 10% |c2 = 20% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= - Costume= |}} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |29}} |33 = |12}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |24}} |43 = |5}} |51 = |10}} |52 = |5}} |53 = |5}} |54 = |5}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} |5qp = |3,000,000}} |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |15}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |29}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |4}} |81 = |11}} |82 = |10}} |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's attack by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *He has the highest ATK values out of all Sabers along with Sigurd. *He shares the exact ATK and HP values at both minimum and maximum with Sigurd. *He shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Okita Sōji (Alter). *He received his first Costume Dress White Rose on the Chaldea Boys Collection 2018 Event. Images Saint Graphs= Arthur1.png|Stage 1 Arthur2.png|Stage 2 Arthur3.png|Stage 3 Arthur4.png|Stage 4 Arthur white rose.jpg|White Rose ArthurAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= ArthurIcon.png|Stage 1 ArthurStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 ArthurStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 ArthurFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 ArthurCostume01.png|White Rose S160 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S160 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S160 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S160 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (White Rose) |-| Sprites= ArthurSprite1.png|Stage 1 ArthurSprite2.png|Stage 2 ArthurSprite3.png|Stage 3 Arthur white rose.png|White Rose S160 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S160 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S160 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) S160 card servant costume1.png|Command Card (White Rose) Nplogo160.png|NP Logo ArthurPendragonStage1 NoEffects.png|Stage 1 (No Weapon) Arthur_sword.png|Excalibur Proto |-| Expression Sheets= Arthursheet1.png|Stage 1 Arthur_2.png|Stage 2 ArthurSheet3.png|Stage 3 Arthur_White_Rose_Sheet.png|White Rose |-| Craft Essences= CE553.png|Cafe Camelot CE598.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress Portrait_CE_0722.png|Macaroni au Gratin (Valentine CE) CE764.png|Star of Camelot CE866.png|Hero on the Beach CE991.png|Dance with Rounds CE1122.png|And So the Holy Sword Shines |-| Others= ArthurPendragonDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 5 ArthurPendragonDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 5 Nakahara Arthur 1.jpg|Illustration by Nakahara Nakahara Arthur 2.jpg|Arthur and Manaka by Nakahara Nakahara Arthur 3.jpg|Arthur and Manaka by Nakahara Nakahara Arthur 4.jpg|Arthur and Ayaka by Nakahara Arthur, Arash, Brynhildr.jpg|Arthur, Arash and Brynhildr by Nakahara ProtoExcalibur.png|Excalibur Proto Category:Fate/Prototype Category:British Servants Category:Round Table Knight Category:Arthur Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Riding